


Until We Die At Gronder

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gags, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Threats of Castration, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sylvain gets everything he thinks he deserves. Not that he thinks he deserves nice things.For the FE3H kinkmeme, "felix/sylvain noncon" (Note that Felix is the perpetrator and it's Sylvain's POV.)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Until We Die At Gronder

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "felix/sylvain noncon - Listen I just want Felix molesting Sylvain and then fucking him while Sylvain is completely unwilling and suffering. Bonus if you gag him, extra bonus if someone finds them.  
> I will love you forever"
> 
> Yo **please read the tags!** This story is Felix violently assaulting Sylvain. That's it; that's the fic.
> 
> If you don't want to read this, that's fine! If you do want to read it, hi. 
> 
> I probably should have cask-of-amontillado'd this but I couldn't write it without thinking about _why_ this might happen. And then after the original posting I kept thinking about it and somehow the ramifications were even _more_ grim. So if you happened to read the dreamwidth version know that it's been changed slightly.

Felix was not holding back, and his rage, which usually made him an easier target to train with, was just making him unpredictably dangerous. Sylvain had agreed to this sparring session because letting Felix beat the shit out of him was the sincerest apology he could offer. But Sylvain was starting to be concerned this "beating" thing was going to be literal. 

With an alarming _crack_ , Felix brought the hilt of his sword down on Sylvain's left knee. Sylvain dropped, clutching it. "Ow, fuck. Come on, Felix. That's going to cause damage." 

Felix's response was to kick Sylvain square in the chest. Sylvain thumped onto his back with a " _Waah!_ " Felix pointed his sword - a real one, the training weapons long since broken or used for firewood - at Sylvain's neck. 

"Do you yield?" Felix was still angry, mouth tight, eyes narrowed. He had probably hoped Sylvain would have put up a better fight. 

"Ow. Fuck. Yes. Let me get up and get healed." 

"No," said Felix, and hit Sylvain in the head with the sword pommel. 

"Dammit! Ow! Wha - what are you - " Something about the look Felix gives him was _wrong_ \- the snarl in his lips, the flared nostrils, the disdain. He felt dizzy, and some part of his mind started screaming as Felix kicks his injured knee. He was screaming, and he was eight - or ten - or six - and there was no way to stop this and the only hope was to _stop being interesting_ and he stared at the sky and tried to go limp. 

Time passed. 

Perhaps 

seconds

or

perhaps

longer. 

Felix patted Sylvain's cheek, suprisingly gentle and maybe ...? No, no, he was still _here_. Felix had dragged him out of the clearing, into the shade of a large tree, and - Sylvain struggled briefly - and had tied his arms behind his back. His knee hurt. His head hurt. 

"Scream," said Felix, kneeling over him. 

"What? Why are you -" 

"Scream," Felix repeated, and held a knife to Sylvain's neck. Felix is made of anger and blades. "As loud as you can. Maybe someone will rescue you." 

Sylvain shivered. He couldn't control it. He opened his mouth, and inhaled - and Felix stuffed in a bunched-up cloth with his other hand. 

Sylvain did scream then, and it wasn't as loud as his panic deserved. Felix sheathed his knife and pulled a long strip of fabric from a pocket, which he put over Sylvains mouth and tied behind his head. Sylvain tried to push him off, or roll away, but Felix was straddling his waist and he had no leverage. 

Felix stood once the gag was secure, and stripped off his coat and gloves. "Do you understand why I'm doing this?" he asked, unbuckling his sword belt and laying it down. 

Sylvain shook his head. He wasn't even sure _what_ was happening. Is Felix going to _kill_ him? 

"That's unfortunate," said Felix, crouching down. He flipped up Sylvain's tunic and started to undo _Sylvain's_ belt. 

No. "No, please, Felix, what-" he said - he tried to say, but the noises that came out sounded nothing like words. He tried to kick Felix, but he used the injured leg because he wasn't thinking straight because he probably had a concussion. A constellation of pain radiated outward from his knee. He lay gasping as Felix stripped his lower half. Both their lower halves. 

"I'll explain it to you," Felix growled, "since you seem to have a problem with your memory on top of everything else." Felix rolled Sylvain onto his stomach as Sylvain cursed at the top of his lungs. It sounded far away. It should be so much louder. 

"Two weeks ago, you went out. And I don't know how much you drank, or who you spent the night with, or even _where you got enough alcohol_ , but we couldn't find you in the morning." Felix spread Sylvain's legs apart. _No, no, Fe, please._ Sylvain would have given Felix anything if he'd asked. Why. Why like this ...? 

"This had been a growing problem with you, but finally your actions led to consequences for someone else." Felix abruptly pushed a finger into Sylvain's hole and Sylvain _wailed_. It was wet, and _cold_ , and that meant Felix had brought some sort of lubrication and that meant this had been planned. And that knowledge was somehow worse than what Felix was actually doing. 

"I think you can see the rest of this story," Felix continued. He added a second finger, and Sylvain's body did its best to fight but Felix had overpowered him at everything and this was no exception. So another addition to the litany of pains for the day. Felix scissored his fingers and Sylvain let out a pained moan. He couldn't swallow right and he was starting to drool through the gag. 

"Am I hurting you? Good. Well, as you know, we set out to battle down one person, and we came back down _two_." Does Felix think he doesn't feel bad about this? Sylvain knows he fucked up in the worst possible way. "You didn't even _know_ till the next day because you were so disgustingly hungover." Sylvain tried to say he was sorry - he's tried to apologize so many times, to so many people - but it just sounded like another moan. 

"So we talked about what to _do_ about the problem you presented." Felix withdrew his fingers, and it was a brief and welcome respite, even though there was likely worse to come. Sylvain begged. He begged Felix to let him go, to stop, we can talk about this. But Felix didn't understand him, or didn't care. "We couldn't kill you, because you're a Relic wielder and we need every hand we've got." Felix's cock was against his entrance. _Please. Please._

Sylvain whimpered. 

"You'll be happy to know that the group which wanted to _fucking castrate you_ lost the vote." Felix thrust, all the way inside, and this had not been enough prep and Sylvain was briefly blinded with pain. Felix hold, and Sylvain had a moment to enjoy the illusion that he cared. 

There was a snap of branches as footsteps approached the clearing they were using for training. Sylvain couldn't see who it was, but he thrashed wildly, trying to throw Felix off. Of course, he was impaled on Felix's dick so this mostly just made him clench unpleasantly. Felix put a hand on the back of Sylvain's neck, holding him down.

"I wasn't done talking. But keep fighting; it feels nice." Sylvain screamed but it turned into a sob. His eyes were starting to fill with tears. _We were best friends, Felix. Why?_

"This is what we decided, Sylvain." Felix let go of Sylvain's neck and grabs his hips. "You are to never drink again, and I _will_ kill you if you do." Sylvain tried to shake his head. _No, no. I haven't. I already haven't. Do you think I don't care?_ "And you are never to lie with anyone outside the House again." 

Two weapons clanged together in the clearing. Sylvain heard Ingrid's voice. He started screaming again. She had to hear him, or see him, or Felix, or something. 

Felix started moving, and it was immediately too hard, and too fast. Sylvain's screams rose in pitch and cut off. He was too full. It was too much. It was - _ah_. Felix spoke again, although now his words were choppy with exertion. "We will keep you _tired_ and _busy_ and if you _need_ to sleep with someone because you are that much of a slut ... at least we'll know where you are." Felix twisted his fingers in Sylvain's hair and yanked his head up. The feeling went straight to Sylvain's dick and he was extremely angry at this discovery. "Although I'm going to do my best to make you lose interest in the subject entirely." 

The other voice - it was Dimitri, telling Ingrid she scored a good hit. Dimitri wouldn't stand for this, right? He was lucid sometimes now. Even if he didn't care about Sylvain, he had to want his army to be functional. Right? They were already walking ghosts, and so few, and ... Sylvain drew in as much breath as he could and did his best to cry for help. 

And Felix laughed. "Are you trying to call them? Don't mistake their presence for potential help. They're here to be loud and distracting so I can finish this in peace." 

Sylvain went cold. His head hurt. His knee hurt. His wrists hurt now. And Felix was absolutely railing him and his traitorous hips were rising to meet every thrust. _Please_ , he mumbled. _Please_. 

Felix stopped. "Hmm ... I think ... I want to see this." Felix pulled out and Sylvain gasped as he was rolled back over. "Yes, I - huh." Felix ran a finger along the length of Sylvain's embarrassingly hard cock. Sylvain groaned. In shame, certainly. Felix shook his head. "You really are the worst kind of harlot. So any sex is good sex to you?" Felix reached down and came up with a small bottle. He poured oil over his fingertips and slicked them both up. "I can't believe you." He thrust back inside and Sylvain shook and sobbed. "Are you enjoying this?" Sylvain shook his head _no, no_. He tried to say something but he wasn't even sure what anymore. 

"Do you _like_ this?" Felix asked. He wrapped a hand around Sylvain and stroked. Sylvain shook his head frantically. _No, no, goddess, no, please._ "Are you sure?" The tears finally broke loose from Sylvain's eyes. 

"If you don't like it, then tell me to stop." Felix moved his hand slightly faster, and started to move his hips again. And it wasn't all pain anymore and Sylvain had always hated himself but never as much as in that moment. _Stop_ , he tried to say. _Stop_. He couldn't form any coherent consonants. 

"Hm? What's that?" Sylvain tried again, eyes wide and pleading, and it took him a minute to realize Felix was mocking him, that he wasn't going to let up no matter what he tried to say. 

"Sorry, can't understand you." Sylvain whimpered, and was carried away, bound and helpless as Felix fucked him. 

After a minute, Felix spoke again. This was the most Felix had spoken to him in years and it had to be under these circumstances? "In a strange way, I have to thank you. There's been a silver lining to this in that I've reconnected with Dimitri. I wasted so much time thinking him a beast and yelling at him to care about the living instead of the dead. But I just didn't understand him."

Felix leaned forward and the snarl was back, that murderous look. "I didn't understand what it meant to have someone you wanted to _avenge_." Felix leaned back and licked his lips. "Maybe I _will_ kill you anyway." 

And that, for some horrible reason, tipped Sylvain over, gasping as he spilled onto his chest and Felix's hand. Felix wiped off on Sylvain's tunic. "You're disgusting." Then Felix folded Sylvain's legs up further and chased his own pleasure. 

And then it was just pain again, but it seemed far away, like Sylvain's legs were ten feet from his head. He could barely hear Felix's breathing over the blood pounding in his ears. At some point Felix was done. Dimitri won the practice bout with Ingrid. Sylvain turned on his side and cried quietly as Felix dressed. 

"One of us will come by to get you eventually," Felix said as he left. At least he was in the shade. 

Time passed. 

Perhaps

minutes

or 

perhaps

longer. 

Someone was removing the gag. Sylvain opened his eyes and saw Mercedes. Thank the goddess. 

"Mercie," he croaked. 

"Oh, Sylvain," she said, and she smiled like the winter sun, brilliant and _cold_. "I don't have any of that left to give."

**Author's Note:**

> Now ... I should find something fluffy to write.


End file.
